What to Expect When You're Expecting
by VitaminH2O-Energy
Summary: Take a journey through the lives of these couples as they endure the troublesome event that is expecting a baby. "I've become a much better help," Gaara said. Sakura looked at him blankly. "When I told you I was pregnant...you ran!" "You're point." GaaxSak, NarxHin, InoxShik, NejixTen. Kiba and Sasuke are emotional support...yeah let's see how that works out. Review. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**What to expect when you're expecting?...**

She really didn't understand. Actually, there were several things going on in her life that she didn't fully get. For example, how she wasn't yet the head doctor at her hospital or how no hair dye could take on her carnation pink hair. Or how she was one month pregnant. Ok, so that was a complete U-turn on the streets of your mind but it shocked her too. She was only twenty-two for god's sake how was she gonna raise a child?

Sakura held the plastic stick in her hand hoping and praying that it would miraculously reveal some secret coded message that read: "Faulty Dollar Store Stick, Try Again" or "Ha-ha You Really Thought You Were Pregnant!" But she knew that wouldn't happen. What she didn't know was how the conception itself happened. Of course that's a rhetorical question because she knew all about the birds and the bees. She just wasn't sure how it all came to be.

First off she barely knew the father an attribute that brought complete shame to her name. The fact that she had had sex with a complete stranger turned her insides. She was just happy the outcomes weren't direr like a venereal disease. She had met him at the grocery store. The two only exchanged three words: excuse me and sorry. Yet somehow she had gone from the aisles of the store to the bathroom of the nearby gas station pressed between the paint peeling wall and his warm body.

She shook her head. She was so stupid! She clearly remembered using a condom and rarely had the thought of the latex breaking plagued her mind but why hadn't she took a morning after pill just in case? She knew nothing of this man except for three major details: he had unmistakably red hair, a rather obvious kanji tattoo on his forehead, and his name was Gaara. She didn't have his last name, where he worked, where he lived, let alone his social security number or i.d. number…not that she would have the latter anyway but it would have been a good precaution to at least have his last name.

Now she was gonna be having a baby with a man she barely knew. God what was Tsunade gonna say? She buried her head in her hands and groaned. Her reputation would be ruined. Twenty two with a baby. Of course abortion was out of the question. But there was always adoption.

What if Gaara always wanted a baby? It just didn't seem fair for her to give away what they created without his opinion. She sat up from the black sheets of her queen sized bed and stared around the room. She blankly stared at the many framed black and white photos hanging from her red walls for what seems like hours before she decided she had to get out of the house.

She walked towards her dresser and pulled out her favorite red and white baseball tee and some comfortable baggy dark jeans. After sliding on her low top converse, she pulled her long hair in a messy ponytail and took in her appearance. Could she picture herself as a mother? She did always wanted kids but she never thought it would happen this way. She didn't want to be another statistic of a young pregnancy. She sighed and walked downstairs grabbing her keys off the table at the foot of the stairs. She last minutely opted for walking instead of using up the little bit of gas that was left in her car on mindlessly wandering the roads.

The night was cool with a nice breeze. Though it was dark, it was light enough to make out the shapes and faces of people passing by. She jammed her hands in her pocket and found herself nearing the gas station where her illegitimate child was conceived.

She ignored the catcalls from men as she stepped onto the lighted portion of the lot and headed for the glass door of the station. Once inside she casually browsed the aisles looking for nothing in particular. She did notice that things she wouldn't normally eat like candy bars and chips now appealed to her. She found herself grabbing handfuls of chocolate bars and chips. She walked towards the freezer and grabbed a soda before walking towards the counter.

The clerk looked at her and then the food questioningly. He probably thought she was high with the munchies or something. "Someone has quite the appetite." He said jokingly ringing her up. She gave him a fake smile. Maybe he knew of Gaara.

"Weren't you here about a month or two ago with that red head guy?" he asked conversationally. Sakura almost sweatdropped at the irony. Was he reading her mind or something. She blushed slightly and nodded her head. The clerk shook his head and scratched his five o' clock shadow. "A little advice, don't get involved with the likes of him." He said.

She raised an inquisitive eyebrow and tilted her head. "You know of him?"

"Know of him?" he asked scoffing. "He comes in here all the time. When I first saw you and him together I thought maybe you were his girlfriend or something but once he escorted you to the bathroom I knew you were just another."

A vein popped in her forehead. Just another? "So he brings girls here all the time?" she asked through clenched teeth.

The clerk's long shaggy hair shook with his head. "Oh yeah. In fact he should be arriving around twenty minutes from now. It's always expected."

Great. Just great. Of all the people who could have fathered her child she had to choose the most low down scum bag of them all. "Thanks," she said as he handed her the bag. "For everything." The clerk nodded.

"Have a nice night."

She walked out of the station and stood around the back corner so she couldn't be seen. She really wished she had taken her car. It would have made this stake out so much simpler. What exactly was she planning to do when she saw him? Would she tell him? Scream at him? Walk away? She really hadn't thought the plan through she just needed to see him…not in an I-miss-you way but in an I-need-closure way.

She opened her candy bar and took an appreciative bite while she waited. How did she even know the clerk was a reliable source? He could have mistaken her for some other girl walking in with some other guy. It was cliché to have a one night stand in a gas station bathroom. But she was pretty sure her hair and his was unmistakable. There was no way he could be thinking of anybody else.

She tried to think about what possessed her to sleep with him in the first place. He was flirtatious and smoldering. She was always attracted to that. He beckoned to her at some point and she felt her body losing control and walking towards him like a mindless zombie.

Sakura was snapped out of her tremor by the sudden flash of red in her peripheral. The red head was walking towards the station with a cigarette in his mouth. Ew, he was a smoker. How did she miss that? His body was nicely framed in the long sleeve black shirt he had on she had to admit but it was that kind of thinking that got her in this position in the first place. She could hear the jingling of the chains that hung from his baggy jeans and his shoes seemed worn. There were unmistakably bags under his eyes that she was sure wasn't there when she had last saw him.

She sighed in relief when she noticed he was by himself. The last thing she needed was to be embarrassed in front of some cheap floosy when she told him she was pregnant. Oh god. What if he got angry. What if he denied any contact with her what so ever? She shook her head indetermination. She did not just wait thirty minutes for nothing. She had to grow a pair and just take a chance.

Once he made his way in the store she discreetly followed him, not walking up to him directly, but walking onto a nearby aisle as she scoped him out. He was perusing a box of condoms probably for his next prowess she assumed. She rolled her eyes in disgust and sighed. When she looked back up, she didn't see him anywhere in the store. Dammit! How did she lose him so fast?

"Why are you spying on me?"

The cold and low voice scared her so much she knocked over a complete display of soaps and powders. The red head slowly looked down at the fallen items and then back up at her. He gave her this knowing smirk. She blushed slightly and glared his way. "I was not spying on you."

"If you wanted another round all you had to do was ask."

Sakura scoffed. "Not even if you were the last person on earth."

"Hn." He walked towards the counter with the box of condoms firmly in his hands and her on his tail. The clerk from earlier looked at the two before shaking his head and mumbling something about poor girl but she ignored it. If he opened his wallet maybe she could see the last name on his id or something.

"$5.96," the clerk mumbled to Gaara. The red head pulled out a black wallet and flipped it open pulling out two crisp five dollar bills. Sabaku, eh? Why does that name sound familiar? He handed the money to the clerk and after collecting his change turned to face the pinkette.

"How about breaking these in for old time's sake?"

Sakura blinked and then shook her head. "I can't. I have something to tell you."

He raised his eyebrow. "Ok…."

"I'm pregnant." She breathed out. There, that wasn't so bad. She looked up to see the expression on his face. He blinked once. Twice.

"Congratulations?" he said almost as if he wasn't sure what to say.

Sakura felt anger boil inside her. "It's your baby asshole!" she yelled startling the clerk.

Gaara once again blinked before taking off like a speeding bullet. She looked after him to see him swiftly running down the street until he disappeared.

**Shocked mates.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok everybody! I am back. This may very well be the shortest chapter of this story but to tell you the truth I hate writing NarutoxHinata….well I hate writing Hinata. She is OOC in this so I am sorry if you guys don't like this version of her but enjoy and review anyway!**

…**..**

Hinata stared at the small plastic stick in shock. This couldn't be happening. No. No. She wasn't. She couldn't be. She had took every ounce of prevention and care to make sure this didn't happen. There was no way she was pregnant.

She closed her eyes grasping the granite counter in their apartment and cursed under her breath. How could she have let this happen? She sighed and open her eyes once again staring at the plus sign on the little stick hoping she had seen wrong. She didn't. She had to get rid of it.

Get rid of it like all the others.

"Hinata!" she heard the voice of her boyfriend and the front door slam. She had to get rid of all the tests. She had bought seven just to make sure.

It wasn't that Naruto didn't want a kid, it was actually the complete opposite. Naruto loved kids and wanted a whole litter. Being an orphan, he always told her he was amongst lots of children and kids and ever since then wanted a big family. At the time, she didn't have the courage to tell him she wasn't ready for kids and that she probably would never be.

Most people told her that she should have broken it off with him ages ago, but how could she? She knew deep in her heart she was honestly In love with the blonde from the moment she met him. He was perfect. He had a stable job as a Little League coach and they had a nice partment in a nice part of town. He made her laugh and was caring not to mention good looking, which is why she hated lying to him.

The first time she got pregnant she soon miscarried, much to his dismay, but to her relief. After that, he made it his mission to keep trying. Little did he know how successful his attempts were. She aborted every baby before he could even catch scent that she might have been pregnant. If it were up to him, they would have had five kids by now, not including the one she was currently carrying.

"I'm in the bathroom! Give me a minute!" she yelled looking beside the toilet for the wastebasket. Crap it wasn't there! "Um, Naruto?" she yelled out holding the tests in her hands frantically.

"Yeah," he answered. She could hear him opening the fridge.

"Have you seen the wastebasket?" Footsteps were heard crossing over tile to carpet.

"Yeah, I took it out." He answered voice sounding slightly closer. Great! Of all the times she'd asked him to take out the trash now he listens! "Why what's wrong?" he asked concern filling his tone.

"N-nothing! Don't come in!" she yelled nervously looking around the tiffany blue room. The toilet! "I'm not feeling well…I think…I think it's food poisoning from the ramen last night." She ran over to the porcelain throne and start dropping the sticks in.

"That's weird," the blonde mused aloud. His voice was right outside of the door now. "I ate the same thing you did and I feel fine."

"That's because you're a human garbage disposal." Hinata said her eyes widening. The toilet was overflowing! The sound of the commode water hitting the floor could be heard and she knew Naruto heard it as well.

"Are you puking on the floor? Oh, baby that's gross aim for the toilet." He said turning the knob.

"No!" Hinata yelled as some of the sticks flowed over the bowl rim. "I don't want you to see me like this!"

The door burst open to reveal her beloved boyfriend still in his work clothes looking shocked at the overflowing water. "What are you doing in here? I thought you were sic-" One of the tests floated over to his sneakers and he picked it up.

She was screwed. She stood up sighing and looked at his face. It showed a mixture of shock and joy. "You're…pregnant?" he asked. She nodded slowly wishing for once that he didn't know how to read a pregnancy test.

He smiled a big toothy smile. "Finally! Hina, we're finally going to get the family we've always wanted." He said pulling her into a tight hug. Yeah, about that…

"You know what? I'm going to make some phone calls. I'll get a second job. I don't want you to work at all. No more going to the office. We'll get a bigger space. I'll trade my car in for a mini van! I hope it's a girl with your eyes. What if it's twins? Triplets? Quintuplets? Octuplets? We have to think of names!"

"Naruto!" Hinata said panicking. The blonde stopped talking and looked at his girlfriend. "The baby isn't even a baby yet and you're planning the next ten years." She said mutely. He nodded.

"You're right. I'm gonna go call my mother." He said smiling running out of the room. Naruto had developed a close bond with his adoptive mother Tsunade and she knew she'd be happy to hear the news as well. Actually, it seemed like the only person who wasn't happy was herself. She sighed and slid down to the ground. What could she do this time? She couldn't fake a miscarriage and abortion was out of the question this time. She would actually have to go through with it.


End file.
